Forum:Does Phineas have a crush on Isabella?
Well it's obvious ,because on the episode "Summer belongs to you ",when they got back home just in time Isabella hugged him,and Phineas put her hand over his heart.That is what most boys do.On another episode "The beak",when Isabella was going to fall of the roof, Phineas grabbed her hand! If he didn't have a crush on her someone else that liked her would save her.Also Phineas invited her to go on the cruise ship,and Isabella was excited.On the movie "Phineas and ferb across the 2nd dimension",Isabella kissed Phineas and when they were going to get their minds erased Phineas said "wait wait wait". I think Phineas is beginning to like Isabella,besides it's completely obvious. 00:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Anna Bananna First of all, you don't have to LOVE someone to save their live. If your friend or someone was falling off a cliff, you'd grab their hand, right? Also, he invited her probably to help out. Third, he was probably planning on asking why Isabella kissed him :Phineas didn't put his hand over his heart - he puts his hand on Isabella's, probably to reciprocate his feeling of joy of getting home in time with Isabella; y'know, in the moment. However, in "The Beak", saving Isabella doesn't mean that he has a crush on her or anything. He simply didn't want her to fall to her death. Heck, I'm sure even if someone Phineas despised greatly was about to fall, he'd have saved them too, since he's just kind like that. :While Phineas invited Isabella on the cruise, that doesn't mean he likes her there either - he just wanted her to see what he and Ferb had built, like he always does. And Phineas's reaction to Isabella's kiss is natural - he might have wanted to know why she kissed him, what in the world is wrong with her, etc. I don't think he, or anyone else really, would just let him/themselves be kissed and his/their mind erased right afterward as if it were commonplace. :At this point, it's still up in the air whether Phin views Izzy as more than a friend or not. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 00:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :No, he does not. He's completely oblivious, obviously. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I believe he does, but he's just too obilivious to realize it FerbFlecher151 19:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure he does. He blew off every attempt Isabella made to woo him in Paris during "Summer Belongs to You," and I agree completely with J.Severe on his reason for rescuing her in "The Beak." Having said that, I say that kiss in "Across the 2nd Dimension' redeemed itself for the heartbreak of "Summer Belongs to You." ----DanTD 14:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :He may know, but I am not sure. I agree with most of you. :Phineas's relationship with Isabella is really unclear. There are some moments where he seems to reciprocate, like in the movie where he got kissed, or at the end of Summer Belongs to You. However, he usually is incredibly oblivious to romance and to her hitting on him. A great example is when they were in Paris (poor Isabella) There was a bit about it at Comic Con 2012 that went a little this this: :Damon Lindelof (interviewer): Isabella (Alyson Stoner), um, Phineas is setting next to you. (Alyson Stoner smiles dreamily) Is there anything you'd like to share with him? (Alyson Stoner still smiling dreamily) Um, something obvious that he has been completely missing for a really long time? :Alyson/Isabella: You know, sometimes I get lost in his eyes and I can't really think straight, a-and as much as I support everyone here, getting into character, a-and loving Comic Con, really all I can think about is the beautiful hunk of man next to me! (audience laughs) Hi Phineas. :'Vincent/Phineas: '''I don't know what she's talking about. (audience laughs) A hunk of ''what?! :'''Alyson/Isabella: '''A hunk-a-hunk-a burnin' love! :Basically, if he does have any feeling for her, he has little to no knowledge of her feelings for her, and overall he doesn't really get romance.Argon (talk) 20:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :In my opinion, at one point the creators wanted Phineas to be oblivious to Isabella's feelings, but later on they changed it to Phineas is developing a crush on Isabella. Since then, they've been teasing the shippers more and more frequently. I think the point where Phineas begins to develop this crush may be on a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, when his spirit is broken and he has resorted to enjoying the beautiful sunset. Maybe the Act Your Age episode will help clear up this mud puddle. Zeoj99 (talk) 19:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:The Backyard - resolved issues